dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gerosha Chronicles
The Gerosha Chronicles The official Gerosha symbol. ;Company: Dozerfleet Comics ---- ;Narrative: Gerosha multiverse The Gerosha Chronicles is a collection of stories and franchises within the Gerosha multiverse of Dozerfleet Comics. Content and worldview Central to its theme are the tales of a handful of religiously-faithful families throughout world history - and the not-too-distant future - when a once-seemingly-impossible phenomenon shatters the assumptions and foundations of reality they had once taken for granted. To survive, these families must endure persecution from natural, supernatural, and political enemies of every stripe, as they also overcome the struggles within themselves. Complicating matters further is the growing evil in the world, which has sought to capitalize on the same phenomenon that helped the virtuous out. The rise and fall of one particular city: Gerosha, Indiana, cements the battle lines that have already been drawn. In addition to these stories, a host of others take place surrounding building the world of this central theme - and showing the consequences of the actions of those most determined to shape that world. In addition to its Christian views on a variety of subjects, the series takes inspiration from various comic book films of various other companies, including Marvel and DC. Dozerfleet Megaverse Gerosha is part of the greater Dozerfleet Megaverse, which encompasses all franchises within Dozerfleet Comics continuity. It is not to be confused with Palladium Books' "Megaverse" for its RPGs. Going by Marvel standards, it could also be classified as the Dozerfleet Omniverse; although the term "omniverse" usually meant "all inclusive reality and fiction combined."Wikipedia contributors. "Multiverse (Marvel Comics)." Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Wednesday, September 22nd, 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Multiverse The Dozerfleet Megaverse has plenty of occupants, but its two largest are the ''Stationery Voyagers'' universe and Gerosha multiverse. Gerosha multiverse Main article: Gerosha multiverse The Gerosha Multiverse encompasses all universes of Gerosha continuity, meaning that it is the collective term to describe every version and edition of The Gerosha Chronicles. As such, the term "Gerosha universe" is used to imply whichever version of Gerosha is the currently-active continuity. If several are active, the the parent or most-active is given the designation. The term originally was applied to Earth-G3.1, which came to be known as "Gerosha Prime" when early storytelling with The Sims 2 became focused around it. It later retroactively was used to designate Earth-G0 ("Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha"), Earth-G1 ("Uber-Proto Gerosha"), Earth-G2 ("Proto Gerosha"), and Earth-G3.0 ("Test Gerosha)" as well. In 2006, it referred to Earth-G4 ("Despair Gerosha"), being made to refer to Earth-G7 ("Classic Gerosha") in 2007. In 2010, it referred to Earth-G6 ("Comprehensive Gerosha"). On November 30th of 2012, Comprehensive Gerosha was abandoned in favor of Earth-G7 ("Cataclysmic Gerosha"). Each version has a basic stock of Gerosha mythology, from which it chooses which elements are canon to it and which are not. Cataclysmic Gerosha introduced the concept of "sub-verses," where evens may-or-may-not later be considered canon to the parent continuity, but could otherwise be described as having happened in their own timeline made to fit in the parent canon's timeline as smoothly as possible. Examples include Earth-G7.2 ("Gerosha Gaming Universe") and Earth-G7.2.1 ("Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe"). History and evolution The desire to create something along the lines of The Gerosha Chronicles goes back to the dawn of Dozerfleet Productions' earliest predecessor: Way Early Comics, in 1994. While nothing from that era was original enough to qualify, the intensity of work put forward set a precedent for what was to follow. The first incarnation of what would later become a Gerosha universe was Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha, which was formed unintentionally from drawings of reinterpretations of works by Nathaniel Hawthorne. It was from there that the first proper Gerosha superhero was created: John "the Gray Champion" Domeck. Another milestone towards the creation of a proper Gerosha Chronicles was Replox: Abstract Foundations. While it was not ultimately included in any Gerosha continuity, it set the standard for world-building that would be incorporated into every later model. Uber-Proto Gerosha was born in October of 2002, when 90 Has No Secant was first proposed and began being written. It became part of the greater Meshalutian Trilogy, which would remain in pursuit of completion until its cancellation in November of 2012. The first true Proto Gerosha could be described as an experiment that was conducted in a copy of The Sims Deluxe in December of 2004. This work established the first Triangulum; and produced the earliest-known versions Stan and Shalia Flippo, Marissa Hood, and Reily Flippo. Test Gerosha was an early attempt to re-create these characters in The Sims 2. With it came the creation of the earliest-known version of Tobey Flippo. Building on the foundation of Test Gerosha, once the mechanics were better-understood, Earth-G3.1 became known as "Gerosha Prime." This was the first time the word "Gerosha" was used to describe the franchise, which began with a free-for-view webcomic dubbed The Battle for Gerosha. It was very primitive and had serious pacing issues, but it was a beginning. That story became foundational to all Gerosha mythos to follow. Its immediate successor project was the first-ever version of the Ciem webcomic, which spawned two sequels in the form of Ciem 2 and Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede. The year 2006 saw a lot of changes occur, as Dozerfleet Productions got its official name and was starting to be organized accordingly. Issues with Gerosha Prime led to an attempt to reboot the entire ''Ciem'' webcomic trilogy. A proposed spin-off, Path of the Ming-Cho, also entered into the think tank for what would define The Gerosha Chronicles. This short-lived new timeline was dubbed "Despair Gerosha" after its cancellation, due to its depressing tone and the fact that it had to be started and abandoned within only a few months due to hardware problems. With some new hardware in 2007, new hopes spawned a return to production - and some improved story ideas. Despair Gerosha was replaced with Earth-G7, which would later become known as "Classic Gerosha" due to that timeline being the first to coherently tie all Gerosha Chronicles properties together into one shared universe. Classic Gerosha was also considered a sort of "Golden Age" for Dozerfleet Comics. Ciem was completed and helped define DSHW 1.0-M standard, paving the way for improvements to the DSHW format. Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 were almost created as well, as follow-ups. Even the Volkonir universe was being considered for incorporation, though The Bison and his franchise posed some problems. The last great work of the Classic period, however, was the miniseries Blood Over Water. Issues with Classic mythos and desire to move in a new direction led to Classic Gerosha being abandoned in 2010 for Earth-G6, which would be dubbed "Comprehensive Gerosha." This revision scrapped all Volkonir-related properties and sought to build origin and fallout stories to cement the mythology it kept in. It was in this timeline that the Ciem novel trilogy took place, which altered several properties of Ciem and her mythos. It was also the last time that the Meshalutian Trilogy would be considered canon. Honeybee Samuel would later be revised to remove his supernatural properties, throwing all Meshalutian continuity out. November of 2012 saw the rise of Earth-G7, known also as "Cataclysmic Gerosha." This new timeline established that Gerosha was an alternate history. Meshalutian properties were gone. The Ciem novel trilogy was scrapped. Instead, the timeline explored what would happen if the United States collapsed into four warring nations due to a hostile takeover of its north east by the Muslim Brotherhood under a tyrant named Halal Affadidah. The political and social ramifications of what would be needed for that kind of a collapse would be incorporated into every Gerosha property, as part of the overall moral worldview of the universe. To replace the no-longer-possible Ciem novel trilogy, an ensemble show was proposed dubbed Sodality. This show became the first Gerosha property to have its concept art made in anaglyph 3D on a grand scale. Cataclysmic Gerosha also introduced the possibility of "spin-verses," which would be pocket dimensions designed to potentially work in a parent timeline without necessarily being that timeline. Most prominently among these are Earth-G7.2.0, dubbed Gerosha Gaming Universe, and Earth-G7.2.1, the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. The former of these keeps things strict to Gerosha continuity, but allows for board games or video games to be made that may or may not be canon to the parent literature. The latter allows for non-canon games which permit crossovers with non-Gerosha properties. These include Gerosha-Voyager crossovers and even crossovers with non-Dozerfleet properties. The first major video game premise to be made was Sodality: Battle for Metheel, followed immediately by The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49. A fanfic dubbed Percolation, released in 2013, crossed over the post-''Extirpon'' and post-''Freedom's Apparition'' portion of the Cataclysmic timeline with Marvel: Avengers Alliance. The Cherinob trilogy's mythos was later fused into Gerosha's timeline, with some revisions. Publications Exact publications, in theory or practice, are organized according to which universe they belong to. See also * Gerosha multiverse References Category: Dozerfleet Comics projects Category: Works set in the Gerosha universe